


Spider-Man: a Tangled web part 1

by Liamthewriter



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Depression, F/F, F/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamthewriter/pseuds/Liamthewriter
Summary: Peter Parker is a young man who is gifted with super powers but burdened by something... Different the story starts before Peter gains his powers this series will get kinda heavy so be aware that if you are sensitive to certain topics read the. Notes at the beginning of the chapters I also encourage you to comment what you think of the series





	1. The spider's bite

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to establish a few things for this series

Peter had awoken earlier than usual he had a strange dream the night before that could be the reason but there was another reason. Peter muttered to himself "great a field trip today yay" . Despite sounding bored he had felt...Nothing Peter had grappled with this since he was young. after his parents death he had pretty much become entirely numb to the things around him  
Aunt May and uncle Ben had taken him to a psychiatrist when he was younger they had deemed him struggling with a mental illness a bad one... depression his entire life from memory had been taking meds just to feel some basic emotions and putting on a facade to his friends to keep them from knowing. On the good days he could barely muster the energy to get out of bed... On the bad though there was something he just couldn't figure out he couldn't even find the capability to grab his phone. May and Ben would come to check on him bringing him food he could barely stomach... But that's beyond the point Peter got out of bed, washed his face, threw on some clothes, and took his meds leaving the bathroom and grabbing his backpack he went to catch the bus. The hour or two before they left for Oscorp had been completely mind numbing Peter's thoughts had been entirely... Blank, Peter got on the bus with the other students Harry, Peter's best friend and one of the only people who could get him to genuinely feel something without his meds. The bus ground to a halt, as the other students got off Peter and Harry made mindless small talk laughing at the smallest things and Harry exclaimed quietly "hey dude... I have something I gotta show you!" Peter mindlessly followed Harry into a lab with many different Spiders in tanks Harry said excitedly "Get this! supposedly one of these Spiders is YOUR FATHER'S work" one of the few times Peter actually felt genuine surprise "Really!?" Peter looked around as Harry interrupted "don't bother I haven't been able to find it but I figured I'd tell you anyway." Harry's words however would trigger a chain reaction though. A spider inched down closer to Peter's right hand landing on it and it bit Peter on the thumb he winced and shouted "Ow!" Peter smacked the spider off of his hand feeling dizzy Peter then proceeded to collapse with a Thud. Peter awoke to confusion at home seeing his bed... From an elevated view? Peter's hands gave out from the ceiling causing Peter to fall on to his bed in pain Peter's reaction was the same as ever... nothing he instead realized he had been on the ceiling thinking to himself I could make some money with this Peter's phone created a harsh buzz seeing a text from the other person who made him genuinely feel something Gwen Stacy.

Gwen: OMG Peter why didn't you tell me you collapsed you know I'd have helped!>:<

Gwen Stacy was Peter's girlfriend perfect in almost every way the exact opposite of himself he didn't deserve to be in a relationship with her he wasn't in any mood to let his insecurities win but he had to put on the mask he always wore when texting

Peter: Oh relax Babe I'm fine!

But he didn't feel the way he had texted he felt the exact opposite of fine he felt depressed...

Great description Mr monotone


	2. With Great Power...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets kinda not kinda ALOT heavier so brace yourself

Peter opened the door quietly attempting not to have it creak it was the crack of dawn Peter thought to himself when the last night he had slept was that's really not an important detail. Peter walked up the steps into his room attempting not to wake Ben and May if he did he knew leaving his room would be the least of his problems Peter had been doing late night wrestling matches to earn some spending money however the thoughts floating through his mind were interesting to say the least whether the spider that bit him was his father's work which only spurred his depressed state on wondering why he had been struggling so much lately and the thought of his father's work didn't help much he just wanted to leave it behind him

You know that's not how that works Mr depression you've had this for 11 years and you STILL Don't know

Shut up head I don't wanna hear this right now Peter left his room putting newer clothes on and slinging a backpack over his shoulder and leaving as Aunt May shot him a suspicious look and asked "you've never been an early morning person wanna explain why you have been" Peter looked her with a clearly fake smile "I've just been feeling happier lately" Peter chuckled and left the house for school meeting Gwen at the gates of the school giving her a friendly peck on the cheek holding her hand and walking into the school Gwen asked him the question"so how'd your appointment go" oh yeah the appointment Peter had an appointment with his shrink to see whether or not he still needed to be on his anti depressant the rule was " I sadly still need em" Gwen shot him a disappointed look "I wish this whole thing could just blow over." Peter shared that same look sighing " you and I both know that's not how it works but I have you, and, Harry, and Ben, and May I have all the help I need!" Gwen pouted and stuck her tounge at him and it was damn adorable Peter returned the gesture as they split up for class Peter's mind however just couldn't focus on class tonight would be the biggest amount of money Peter would have competed for yet three thousand bucks he was finally going to be able to afford his own car it'd have to be a cheap one though... But that didn't matter at all he was finally going to be able to afford it! Peter walked semi happily out of the classroom at the end of the day returning home to grab his wrestling outfit but just before he left he heard three words that could make anyone freeze if they lived with him uncle Ben said "Wait up buster!" Peter turned around haphazardly looking at Ben "Yeah uncle...ben?" He raised an eyebrow with a cheeky smile "where you off to?" Peter tripped over his words "Th-the library..." Peter was lying through his teeth the wrestling arena was close to the library though Ben got up pushing his chair in "alright let me drive you." Peters stomach flipped "uh I can make it there alright" Ben told Peter "no I insist come on I need the exercise" Peter and ben left the house for "the library" and as they pulled to a stop Ben started a sort of long winded speech "listen Peter I know you've been sneaking out of the house at night where to that's the unknown factor there but I'm just gonna tell you this the power to choose is the greatest we have as a species so just let me tell you this With great power there must also come great responsibility don't ever forget that okay Pete" Peter nodded with a faint smile he got out of the car feeling guilty to the point of nearly turning back but Peter instead kept going and decided that a car was more important he stepped into the ring about an hour later the match went by it was the usual the guy was a pushover a few good punches and he was down the only unique thing about him was his name bonesaw McGee his parents must have hated him he went into the office of the curator asking about the money he was supposed to win but the curator said to him "listen the ad said 3,000 for 3 minutes you pinned him in two!" Peter knew how unfair this was and he stated his anger "hey you never said anything about the time playing a part this just isn't fair!" The curator instead said "that's life kid..." Peter stormed out of the office angry he saw someone heading into the office and leaving with a large sum of money instead of stopping him he instead let him go the curator approached him "hey kid you coulda snapped that guy like a twig but now my money's gone!!" Peter glared at him "sorry that's life..." He left the area in silence he had been going home until he hear a loud bang he ran to the area he had heard it from he saw a body sprawled across the ground seeing Ben shot he wandered over starting to tear up he fell to his knees holding the body crying more than he ever had uncle Ben had died and he knew how he had done nothing he hadn't stopped that burglar and now the closet thing he had to a father was gone leaving him in silence the days droned by having led to a funeral he never wanted to attend until much later than in his life about two weeks passed Peter being near silient through the entirety Peter was at Gwen's being depressed to the point of her asking him about it "Peter are you alright I'm here of you need to talk" Peter looked Gwen in the eye and completely lied " I'm fine I gotta go to the bathroom I'll be back" Peter stepped into the bathroom eyeing the medicine cabinet opening it looking for something...

"Peter's been in there for almost a minute im going to check on him" Gwen muttered to herself stepping towards the bathroom opening the door slowly seeing something truly horrible she saw Peter lying there passed out likely die to a combination of blood loss and the blinding pain of the gaping cuts she saw on Peter's wrists "DAD CALL 911!" Gwen tried to apply pressure to the cuts when she saw the EMT'S approach she let them handle Peter...

Peter saw the blinding lights of a hospital seeing gwen by his side she latched onto his neck in a loving embrace refusing to let go for a good ten seconds she started to tear up "Peter why would you ever do something that stupid!? I nearly couldn't save you" Peter got increasingly irritated "Don't you get it I DID NOT WANT TO BE SAVED!!" Peter's life had passed in a blur being released took a while but when he was finally released he eyed the fresh scar on his right wrist and then turned it to look at the scar on his thumb they had been healing well... He vowed to try to be like he used to be maybe even better and he guessed trying was a good start


	3. The lie of the century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPIDER-MAN IS FINALLY IN THIS HOME sorry I haven't updated in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we finally get to see the iconic suit but it's also accompanied by a kinda dark moment

Peter was instinctively running to school when he had heard the all too familiar sounds of his police scanner app Peter reluctantly rushed into an alley to change Peter slipped the mask over his face and leapt out into the concrete jungle that was New York City and began to swing building to building until he began to question what it was he was chasing he looked up to see the strangest sight he'd seen in his almost a month of being Spider-Man a literal bird man and not the Micheal Keaton kind Peter's first instinct was to swing to the highest point he could see and dive off in an attempt to gain velocity but much to his surprise he had an intrusive thought

All it would take is not shooting a webline it'd be over in an instant

Peter began to shake his head "shut up shut up" Peter began his dive to the lower levels of the city and shot a web and flew to the exact level of the Bird guy "Uh scuse me but I don't think that's how you birb!" The bird man immediately swiped at Peter and he saw a battery pack on his back or just something to provide power and he took advantage of his increased speed to try and gain some altitude and Peter said "So what do they call you The Pigeon or the sky rat?" The man glared back and shouted "They call me The Vulture!" Peter had a surprised tone to his voice "not gonna lie wasn't my next guess." Peter realized that he had his chance and webbed the power source off of Vultures back "Sorry vultchy but you're grounded!" He webbed vulture between two buildings and began swinging to school hoping he wasn't late he lands near the school and changes back into Peter clothes and checks his phone Peter Then let out a sigh of relief "Okay I'm not late." The school day passed as boring as ever and Peter was welcomed home by a surprisingly cheerful May "hi welcome home Peter" she exclaimed but Peter knew it wouldn't last long she gave Peter a look of "enough shit" and outright said "where have you been going at night?" And Peter replied with "I haven't been" and may knew it was a lie but couldn't bring herself to question Peter more Peter then told her "Gwen invited me over to her house last week and tonight is when I'm going." May simply nodded and told him to be safe and Peter started his swing to Gwen's he landed on the fire escape outside of Gwen's room with a Thud and made Gwen visibly jump he knocked on her window and she let him in "you really are a smartass you know that?" Gwen told to Peter he simply replied with a wink "Soo i took down a supervillain today" Gwen nodded and said "you do know that things like that only put you on my dad's radar more right?" "Yeah but if people need help I help" that was somehow Peter's only response and gwen let out a long sigh before resting her head on Peter's shoulder and Peter said "you know this is just nice oh and I've been taking my meds again!" Gwen just smiled and said "that's good" and as she drifted off into a deep sleep Peter couldn't help but wonder if super villains would become regular in his new line of work...


	4. Another day Another Nutjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Peter fights yet another super villain (it's been a few weeks since last chapter in the timeline)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Rhino you got him in this chapter so Yeeeee

It was the morning and Peter was running late to school... again. Now mind you Peter didn't like being late but every time he heard a police siren he felt as though it was his duty to stop it because he was well you know but peter was swinging through the city responding to a distress call from a nearby bank and he was wondering what could have caused such massive amounts of property damage in it's wake and wouldn't you know a car was soon sent flying at him and he finally got his first glimpse at what was causing the property damage Peter landed on a wall worried that laughing at the sight he was seeing would cause him to fall so he landed and begun to laugh at a very,very large russian man incased in a mechanized suit of armor that resembled a rhino and Peter proceeded to ask "So what *snrk* did you just escape from a toto song or something?" Peter then dodged another car being flung at him and this large man proceeded to ask in a thick russian accent "so what are you some kind of insect?" Peter than replied with his standard sarcasm and said "Close but you missed the mark by just a hair you see Ants and centipedes are insects a Spider is an arachnid so you see it's minute but the details can make you mor info- oh you're not LISTENING OH GOD!" peter exclaimed as he leaped off of the building onto another one and responded "okay your not one for humor than again none of the nutjobs I've encountered recently really are. Soo what should I call ya horny? oh god that just sounds wrong." The rhino man then looked at Peter and said "My name was aleksi but now I am Rhino." Peter then looked at him and stated "See where conversation can getcha Rhino it can help you work through your feelings help you realize you really wanna paint in a cabin in the woods or somethin' like that" Rhino gave Peter a look that even though Peter couldn't see his eyes he knew the only intent rhino had in that moment was murderous Rhino proceeded to charge at the building Peter was on and he jumped Peter looked around looking for anything to give him even a slight edge he looked further down the street and saw a construction site with a floor with a large puddle of cement and thought to himself 'Bingo that's where I gotta lead him' peter lept off of the building and started to swing toward the cement pool leading rhino to it in an attempt to beat him and luckily for Peter Rhino was about as dumb as he looked and Peter landed on a small piece of building hopped down grabbed a tire and said "Sorry rhino it's nothing personal but I'm kinda running late to school so I gotta wrap this up quick so be a good boy and stand still?" Peter hit rhino in the jaw with the tire at full force instantly knocking him out taking this opportunity to leave Peter began swinging his way to the school and as usual it was boring class after boring class and Peter was ready to fall asleep it was so dull but luckily his best friend swooped in at just the right moment and relieved his boredom Peter was initially surprised but then realized harry never had anything better to do so he was always around Peter and understanding this fact reminded Peter of the first time harry saw peter on one of his bad days 

 

Harry had just gotten out of the limo and was looking in amazement at how small the Parkers home was compared to his own it wasn't meant to be offensive but he was just so surprised anyone could live in such a small space but that wasn't why he was there he was instead there to find out why Peter wasn't picking up his phone at all so Harry approached the house and knocked on the door May immediately answered with "Harry how have you been it's been a long time since i've seen you hasn't it you've really grown" harry shifted his weight nervously because he knew he had to ask the question "Um is Peter here?" May's expression immediately turned dark she nodded and led harry up to peter's room and let him in and what harry saw shocked him to his very core Peter was just laying there apathetic to his surroundings not even noticing the door opening so close to him and on that day Harry swore he would never not be around when Peter was feeling like this but Harry begun to worry about 2 months after the oscorp field trip because peter began showing up late to school every day and harry didn't know why this was the first time harry had ever wanted to know something so badly but couldn't so he had decided to take a step to patching things up so he decided first he would invite Peter and gwen to tag along with him and Liz for homecoming and next he would ask if Peter and May would show up to his fathers dinner party!

 

"Sure." Peter replied almost instantly to the questions he was just asked but he was uncertain if he could set aside that much time to something like a silly dance when he had things such as being new yorks friendly neighborhood web slinger to keep up with but peter aske harry about something peculiar in the first question he was asked "wait a minute did you mention a third couple tagging along with us who?!" Harry then gave a cheeky response back "You'll just have to wait and see" and with that Peter's paranoia had set in...


	5. The Peter Parker School of Punctuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker's tardiness becomes a much bigger problem

Peter's social life began to take a hit soon after he got his powers and his ability to be punctual began to take even more of a hit for example he and Gwen had begun to set up more dates but peter had been late to every. single. one of them and he was beginning to get everyone mad at him so his life was going greeeaaat but he was being so much more productive with his super heroics he had begun to have citizens actually begin to call him what he called himself Spider-Man but that didn't change the fact that he was already running late to his date with Gwen for homecoming and he was beginning to hate his powers and his swinging speed and he was just barely late but he still promised to be there at seven o'clock on the dot and yet he was running late and he was much more angry at himself for making his meeting time seven on the dot so just as peter made it to harry's house he entered after changing into his suit and he was greeted by Norman osborn and all of a sudden his Spider Sense started being extremely loud as he noticed norman carrying a vase on top of a box and as it fell toward him he caught it before it reached the ground and his sleeve stretched up and revealed the scars on his wrists and he was told by norman "great reflexes Peter." Peter chimes in with "thanks." Norman leads Peter to his friends and he was greeted by a girl he hadn't seen in years first thing she said to him was "Hey Tiger long time no see huh?" he reacted to this with a series of unintelligible noises that could probably be described as Parkerese and when he finally got a word out he said "M.J?" This was Mary Jane Wattson a girl Peter had liked for years and never acted on it and now he had a girlfriend so what was she doing here was it just Peters mind trying to sabotage his relationship no not likely and all of a sudden she said "So you going with your girlfriend eh that makes two of us I guess." Peter had a look of visible relief on his face and then one of total shock "WAIT GIRLFRIEND?!" if Peter had had a drink he would most certainly have spit it out at the hearing of that word Peter was relieved but surprised and yet he wasn't surprised at the same time and he was just talking with MJ for a while as they entered the room where everyone was waiting and peter was attempting to just keep calm because something was just bugging him and then he realized that since he was in the house his Spider-Sense had been going off like an alarm every time he had been around norman he couldn't place it but something was just off about him today so he was just looking at norman for a while and then as they got to the dance Gwen finally asked him what was up "Peter what's wrong you've looked like a ghost for the entire night so far." And then Peter exploded in a very quiet manner "I don't know for the entire night my Spider-Sense has been going off and it's weird all I hear is like worry worry worry and it's only been around Mr. Osborn!" Gwen looked at him very concerned and the dance went on fairly uneventfully and then times square lit up like a goddamn candle Peter decided to swing away after it and what Peter saw was a green man on a glider


	6. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Green Goblin takes off Peter is left to go back to the Dance hoping that his ditching wouldn't get him in trouble (it will)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I keep managing to make the updates way too spaced and I do plan to do updates on Sundays of every week I will try but don't be surprised if you go a few weeks without an update

As Peter returned to the dance he couldn't help but think to himself how anticlimactic the Green man seemed to be he threw a few bombs to throw off Peter's attention but once it was he left almost immediately and Peter was left alone and he decided to go back to the dance in an attempt to have a normal night, well as normal as he could manage once he got back he was greeted by a very upset Harry who seemed to be alone because his date was somewhere else in the gym with a few of her friends Harry proceeded to snap "look man my girlfriend is somewhere else with her friends and MJ is dancing with her girlfriend and where are you? SEEMINGLY POPPED OUT OF EXISTENCE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Peter tried to reason with him "look Harry I had to take a ca-" and he was cut off very quickly "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT I'LL TALK TO YOU WHEN I'M LESS MAD" Peter was left alone in the middle of the gym Peter thought to himself 'okay Harry's mad at me MJ is dancing with her girlfriend but where's Gwen at' and right as Peter was thinking that he was ambushed by his lovely girlfriend "guess who" Gwen said to interrupt his train of thought and Peter was glad she was there Peter gave a genuine smile and began to dance with her when a slow song came on and Peter was legitimately happy until the night was inevitably drawing to a close when Peter was dropped off he gave Gwen an all too quick kiss and went back inside and fell asleep on the couch Peter woke up the next day to see that he was alone in the house and to reflect such he went into the basement to work on his suit and figure out problems such as the frequency of his webshooters jamming but Peter wasn't just doing this for the fun he was doing it to distract himself from thoughts he was used to at this point but still unsettled him to his very core and they were thoughts of suicide and such he had attempted once and he realized his friends had a lot of care for him and that doing that would do nothing but make him more lonely but his subconscious mind didn't see it that way every now and again when he was just swinging through the city or just hanging out with Gwen he would get a thought like "she doesn't love you she wouldn't even care of you died" or "just don't swing it'll end faster than they could save you" and he didn't need that so whenever these thoughts would pop into his head he would always just throw himself into his work and begin to ignore it but it was always temporary because that stuff never goes away it just gets better and it was getting better just slowly and once Peter was done with his web shooters he decided to investigate more into the Green man he had seen the night before he looked monster like almost inhuman his ears were pointed as was his nose and his fingers were extremely thimbley he was wearing something like purple rags and Peter just couldn't wrap his mind around what would make someone look like that but then he got a text and it was from Gwen

Gwen: hey can you come over?  
Pete: no I got superhero stuff.  
Gwen: I'm alone...  
Pete: be right there.

Peter knew it seemed cliche but he never got a good moment alone with Gwen and he wasn't gonna miss this chance the jolly green meanie could wait Peter had to prioritize his girlfriend at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On second thought random updates is more fun


	7. New Suit Same Spidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers that he had earned an internship with doctor Curt Connors and that Connors had discovered an alien life form that seems to be black and viscous in texture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you already know what it is... SO HERE WE GO BLACK SUIT SPIDEY

The morning started uneventfully for Peter until he had gotten a call from ESU saying that both he and gwen had been accepted for the internship they had applied for and that alone was exciting because it was the chance to study science under an actual scientist and more importantly under Dr. Curt Connors the man who had discovered the worlds first alien and he had accepted Peter and Gwen to intern at his lab Peter couldn't believe that it was happening and he immediately suited up and began to swing to the lab and when he made it he entered the lab and almost immediately he was struck with a strange form of nostalgia when he laid eyes on Dr. Connors and it happened every time he saw him and he couldn't understand why until he had looked toward the back of the lab he had seen various spiders on display and seeing it put things immediately into perspective, Dr. Connors had worked with his father and he couldn't believe it but it was a random selection based on grades but he had to go introduce himself and when he did he said to him "hello Dr. Connors my name is Peter-" Dr. Connors cut him off "Parker? I thought I recognized you! you've grown so much since I last saw you!" Peter couldn't contain his excitement he shouted very quickly "Could I see the alien?!" and Dr. Connors obliged and took Peter to the alien and spent most of his first day just looking at it but Peter knew what he needed to do once everyone left except for Peter and Dr.Connors he went up to him and said "Hey uh Dr. Connors can I tell you something?" Dr. Connors hummed in agreement and Peter proceeded to drop the biggest bomb of truth that he had ever dropped "so the last remnant of my fathers work is dead and it died biting me and when it bit me I got well... Powers and now I'm well-" Dr. Connors looked at him and said "you're Spider-Man correct? It was pretty obvious when I looked at your body type but how you were doing what you were doing was confusing me...but now I know" Peter was looking at Dr. Connors stumped and accidentally touched a sample of the alien that Dr. Connors was studying and he said "follow me Peter we should get the rest of the alien together away from your hand" and when he had opened the tank the rest of the alien jumped onto peter's hand and proceeded to crawl up his arm basically cocooning peter in a black web and a few hours later Peter burst out of the cocoon in a new black suit and Dr. Connors' face was a mixture of surprise and fascination but Peter had to leave and stop more crimes and the fact that Peter was in this black suit his Powers seemed to be enhanced flashing him back to the first time he ever swung from a building...

 

Peter stood on the edge of the building looking over the passing traffic and he had aimed his wrist at a distant building and he got to the edge and said "here goes nothing..." Peter stepped off of the ledge and proceeded to fall and he felt pressure on his legs and the wind was rushing past him as he approached the ground the web contracted causing him to bounce and go up at an alarming speed Peter then let go and flew near the top of another building and turned backwards doing a flip and launched another web line to another building allowing him to swing again and Peter's joy was unprecedented as he went up and down systemically and he screamed a scream of pure elation "WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!" And as he landed on a building he pulled a tuck and roll to spread the impact throughout his body and as he got up he confirmed to himself "that was... semi successful webshooters could have worked better but i can fix that" and he walked away skipping happily

 

The memory was interrupted by an alarm going off and as Peter swing away to stop it he couldn't help but think where he would be without Gwen without Harry without these powers without Spider-Man but that train of thought was soon cut off by possibly the most hilarious thing Peter had ever seen a man covered head to toe in a quilt like jumpsuit with large technoological gauntlets on his wrists and hands and he looked at Peter with a glare tht could pierce stone and prepared his gauntlets and what came next Peter didn't expect the gauntlets fired out a concentrated shock wave sending peter flying back also causing the hand of his suit to partially recede and he looked in fear but proceeded to make quick work of the wanna be supervillain and as he left his first thought was this suit... it feels good


End file.
